Never Let Me Go
by nat157s
Summary: Letting someone you love go is one of the hardest things you can do, but letting them go doesnt mean they have gone forever. Will Natara never let Mal go? in this Maltara fluffiness one shot!


Cause Of Death - Never Let Me Go

_Letting someone go is one of the hardest things you will have to do, but if you love something then you have to let it go in time, to set it free, and to let it carry on. It might hurt but letting go doesn't mean that you are losing them forever, because you will never let them go, because they will always be in your heart_.

That morning Natara and Mal were in Mal's squad car, patrolling the streets of San Francisco. They were currently out of leads on they current case and decide to go to grab a coffee at their normal café, like they usual go to. Mal always took Natara their, because she became attach to it and suddenly it became their favourite place to go to together, to forget all the demands of their work.

Mal parked the car neatly up to the small but homely café and leaped out of the car, quickly rushing to Natara's side of his vehicle. He opened the door gentlemen like for her and took her hand as he helped her out of his car. She smiled and he grinned with a goofy expression plastered onto his face.

"After you my princess." Mal smiled widely into her deep sparkling hazel brown eyes, even though she frowned at him, she couldn't resist but to let a smile tug from her soft featured pink lips.

"Well thank you my knight and shinning amour." she playfully teased before chuckling away to herself.

Natara walked ahead of him as she motioned her body past him seductively: her hips swayed side to side, creating a steady rhythm. As Mal's eyes widen with amazement, _'Damn she is so hot.' _he mumbled to himself before joining her inside the café.

They both took a seat at they usual spot, at a booth that was located near a big arched window. This was the spot they first sat in when they first came here. Natara picked it because of the beautiful scenery of the city lining, which always intrigued her.

They both sat down at the booth, gazing into each others eyes, _creating that blissful and passionate moment, that they would get from time to time._ Even if one of them wouldn't say it, they knew what each other was thinking. They had a partnership stronger than anything, they went through life and death everyday, watching each other backs as people all round them lived and died _:living dangerously, doing it together as partners, as best friends...maybe even more..._

Mal took her hands in his as he gently tucked a strand of her soft coffee hair behind her ear. Natara blushed as her cheeks shone red in embarrassment only, _Mal could make her feel weak and shy. And Natara could only make Mal feel nervous and a blabbing mess.  
><em>  
>Mal coughed nervously as his heart began to beat fast, causing him to take deep breathes. Natara smiled which soothed him instantly.<p>

"Nat. They has been something I have been meaning to tell you."

Natara gazed and trained her eyes on his. "What is it Mal?" intrigue-meant growing within her eyes.

"_Well..._I wanted you to know that have changed my life Nat and I dunno what I would do without you." Mal smiled.

She giggled as she stroked his hand softly. "Aww that's so sweet Mal. Now it's my turn, you mean a lot to me and you have made my life so much better in so many ways and I owe you so much for that. I don't know I would do without you Mal. After all your my knight in shinning amour." She teased.

Mal's pauses as he took in what Natara has just said to him. '_Is this really happening or am I dreaming? I have got to tell her I love her...Or I will never get this chance again.' _He began to wonder.

"And your my beautiful princess Nat. I just wanted to say how much.._.I-I...Lov..._" Mal began to speak, but he was shortly cut of by the sound of his walkie talkie, which buzzed and crackled.

"Come in, Detective Fallon, Agent Williams, the suspect from the McCallister case has been spotted and he is currently on the move near your area, down at Peak Point Bridge about 2 miles away." Officer Bartaugh firmly stated with a seriousness in his voice over the other end.

Mal sighed. "I guess we will have to skip the coffee Nat, we have a new lead."

Natara sighed in disappointment almost wanting to hear what Mal had to say, and feeling the same way that's Mal was. Mal clicked his walkie talkie and spoke back. "Ok thanks Joe were on it!."

"You ready to roll partner." Mal asked his partner Natara, giving her his charming smile.

"Always Partner, let's roll." she replied returning him a smile that's always melted his heart away.

They both entered his vehicle and sped off to Peak Point Bridge, where they suspect from their case has fled to. Mal flew up the road and his sirens blared, and roared into the background, as his car screeched up to Peak Point Bridge.

Mal and Natara sprung out of the vehicle as they approached slowly, but cautiously to the bridge. That's where they saw their suspect stood at the start of the bridge, complementating what to do as he seemed in an unstable state. Mal and Natara stopped a few yards away as Mal stopped Natara from charging in, he pressed a finger to his lips indicating to her to wait for the signal.

She nodded, and waited for Mal to give her the signal, he whispered. "After three..._One!...Two!...Three!._"

They both jumped from where they were taking cover, with guns trained firmly onto the suspect, Jack McCallister

"Freeze! SFPD. Put your hands behind your head and slowly back away from the bridge Jack." Mal commanded sternly.

The suspect looked from Natara then to Mal scrutinizing them both, before dashing onto the bridge. "STOP!." Mal ordered as they both started to chase after the suspect. In a swift moment the suspect pulled out a 9mm silent pistol and fired some rounds.

One of them rounds hitting Natara in the leg, causing her to topple over to the ground, Mal stopped as he looked over his shoulder noticing she wasn't by his side. And hearing the shrieks she let out as pain filled inside of her eyes and the blood that flooded from her leg. The suspect fled further onto the bridge as Mal ran to Natara's aide.

"Nat are you okay?." Mal asked as worry and panic crept in, about the well being of his partner and the amount of blood she was losing.

Natara winced in pain, before regaining her composure. "Mal, I'll be fine. Now go and bring him down." she instructed firmly.

Mal nodded before he sprinted to bridge, running as fast as he could, when he sprung across the bridge it wobbled and rocked. Every step he got closer, the more weaker the bridge was beneath his feet, as cracks were appearing the more the bridge became unstable.

Mal's heart beat thumped and echoed with fear, that rung in his ears, as he glanced over the edge of the bridge, where the sound of roaring waves crashed furiously over the rocks and hissed violently in rage: _the drop was deadly._ He gulped hard before hearing the suspect calling out, forcing him to go back into Detective mode: _Showing no fear_.

"Come on Detective, a little scared of heights are we. You will never bring me in alive."

In a swift movement the suspect charged at Mal with mighty power and anger that brought Mal down in flash. The bridge started to shake and creak louder. The suspect Jack smacked Mal three times causing his lip to explode with blood that spurted everywhere. Mal's head was dangerously close to the edge of the bridge, almost feeling the coldness of the sea tingle down his spine.

Jack laughed as he looked over the edge to the raging waves from beneath him, he dug his knee hard into Mal chest and locked him into a deathly grip. Mal tousled and tried with all his might to break free, _but Jack was stronger. _He then snaked his slim fingers around Mal's throat. And began to press hard onto Mal's windpipes causing him to gasp for air.

"Theirs only going to be one of us, who is going to make it out of this alive. And it going to be me. " Jack whispered mercifully.

_Natara screamed helpless calling her partner's name, as the bridge was becoming more unstable and pieces of wood were dropping by the second. Natara crawled to get her gun hoping she wasn't going to be to late. _

Mal was gasping frantically as Jack's grip got even tighter, but just then Mal found the last piece of strength he could manage and landed a direct hit into Jack's ribs. Jabbing his ribs furiously as cracks echoed, Jack released his hands and staggered backwards, clutching his ribs tenderly, whimpering in pain.

Mal stumbled up slowly as he coughed heavily trying to regain his breathe back. Meanwhile Jack grabbed the rope of the bridge and began to rock it forcing it to wobble. Natara rose up from the ground and began to limp towards the bridge, desperate to warn Mal that the bridge is going to collapse at any moment.

Pain burned, as it rushed through-out her entire body before, blood seeped more and more from her leg: _but still she carried on, she would do anything to save her partner._

She screamed an ear splitting scream at the top of her lungs. "_Mal_...Mal the bridge is going to collapse. Quick get out of their!"

Before Mal could comprehend what was happening or what she was saying. The bridge became weightless under his feet.

The instant, those words reached his ears it was to late. The devastating sound of the bridge.

_'__**Crack...Creak...Snap!.**_**'**

_Natara could only watch in horror as the bridge give in and the pieces of wood collapsed beneath Mal's and the suspect feet. _

_"Mal...No!." _

Natara rushed over to the bridge as panic filled within her heart and tears pooled themselves into her eyes, before dropping onto her face. "No...I was to late... just to late._..Mal_." she sobbed to herself.

Through her sorrows a voice called out which broke her out of her sobs. "_N-Nat_...I am down here."

_Natara glanced around to see her partner still hanging onto the bridge, she rushed over to him, breathing a sigh of relive_.

"I thought I lost you."

"Yea well you can't get rid of me that easily." Mal tries to crack a joke even though they are both clearly thankful he is still alive.

"Here take my hand Mal. I'll pull you up."

Natara reached down for Mal to take her hand, and he grabbed her hand as she held his hand tightly into hers: _making sure she doesn't let him go._

Natara began to pull Mal up, as the waves crashed violently, and the wind howled furiously. The bridge began to creak and move as Natara strained to pull Mal up. Every heave she made her muscles began to stretch causing pain, _but even though it hurt she was determine to never let go no matter how much pain she was feeling. _The bridge cracked more and the weight of Mal was to much for her for to lift, causing her body to slide further to edge.

_Mal knew in his mind that their was only one option, to let go. He gazed into her twinkling deep hazel eyes softly feeling tears fill in his own, as what he was about to do, but he would do anything to make sure she was save even if it meant taking his own life. _Natara strained desperately to keep Mal from failing from her grip but her best efforts were sadly falling.

"Nat." Mal spoke softly trying to keep his calm, but inside he was breaking down, but he had to be strong for the both of them.

Natara gazed into his eyes not wanting to look away, to keep him still in her mind not wanting to let go, not wanting to lose the most precious thing she had in her life, that meant so much to her.

_Still her body was slipping further to the edge._

"Mal, I promise I will get you up, am not losing you now, we still need to have them coffees that we never got to have." She chocked.

"Nat, I know this is hard but you have to let me go."

_"No! I will never let you go, I could never let you go Mal." _

"You have to Nat, it's the only way to save you for falling, if you don't we both die. Which I could never let happen I could never die in peace if anything bad happen to you. I know this is hard for you but Natara you have a family that loves you to pieces and that needs you. So please Nat, let me go for them."

Natara began to sob, feeling like her heart was ripping out, not wanting to let him go because she loved him and she couldn't bare the thought of losing him. "Mal were partners if you die then we die together."

A line darted across the bridge where Natara was as the ear piercing sound rippled though the atmosphere.

"Nat were running out of time, someone once told me if you love something then you have to let it go so it can be free so it can carry on, because no matter how hard it is or how much it's hurts you they will always be to far away because their will be with you in your heart. Nat I know you can do it. Let me go."

"_M-Mal._..I can't it's not that easy, you mean every time to me, I can't lose you."

"Nat, I am not asking you, am telling you let me go."

"Mal, _I...I love you_."

Mal ran his fingers through Natara's tenderly before kissing her hand lovingly. Before he softly whispered. "I love you to and that why I have to let you go."

Natara looked into Mal's eyes instantly knowing what he was doing. She pleaded and cried historically. "_Mal...No..._Please don't you dare do this...Mal."

Mal began to choke up as tears flowed from his sapphire blue glistening eyes to his cheeks, before grabbing Natara hand prying her finger off his arm. "Mal...Please. Don't do this please I need you." She begged.

But it was to late Mal had already let go, the last thing he said rang in her ears. "Am sorry, am so sorry Nat...Forgive me" before Mal plummeted beneath the harsh icy cold waters where the waves took his body away.

"Mal...Noo!." Natara screamed and shrieked in heart wrenching-sorrow the pain was agonising as she scanned the water for her partner hoping he would of resurfaced, but she knew in heart he was gone, washed away. She stood up on the bridge as the wind brushed against her cheek softly before she walked off the bridge and sat on the floor in dismay..._he was gone and was never coming back she let him go..._

Mal enter the station that morning, to greet his partner, she was a sleep at her desk and by the looks off things she had be their all night to. A small smile tugged at his lips as he watched her sleep, _watching her was the most peaceful thing he had ever done. _

He went over to her desk and picked up the case file on the McCallister case. _'Heh typical Natara she never stops.' _

He heard her whimpering as she began to shake, before she began to shriek historically.

_"Mal...No!._"

He chuckled releasing she was dreaming and decide to wake her up. Natara heard a soft voice floating into her ears. "Natara..Nat wake up."

She sprung up in surpisemeant to find two twinkling deep ocean blue eyes gazing at her. "Morning sleepy head." Mal chuckled.

Natara flung out of her chair and rushed over to where Mal was, where she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, pulling him close to her. "Mal thank god your alive I thought lost you."

Mal chuckles. "Nat are you ok? And of course I am, either that or I am a ghost. Don't worry am not going anywhere for a long time." Mal spoke with a confused expression on his face but still he grinned.

Natara gazes into Mal's eyes as they connected into a passionate gaze, before she rested her head onto his shoulder not wanting to let go off him at the moment.

"Mal."

"Yea Nat."

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

_"Never let me go." _

_**A/N: Hey guys well that was my one shot hope you guys liked it and hehe i bet you were all thinking oh no Mal ! But I just couldn't kill him so I decide to do that, I just had to do that couldn't resist hehe. Many thank for reading, it means the world to me, you guys are the best :D Natalie :') xx**_


End file.
